Off we go!
by cmart91
Summary: Paily Week day 2. Paily with friends Hanna,Spencer,Aria and Caleb head to the beach with Paily for all kinds of fun moments.


A/N: Soo this is Day 2 of Paily week but I guess it falls into another day of Paily week too. I wrote it without knowing that their was that day soooo not sure I will another one for that day but I have a few days to think about it. Also I think that my snippets of Paily Week will later become a full story. If you read my day 1 for Paily week then I'm thinking of tying all the days into a series of events of paily. If I do make it into a story I'll clean it up and reorder Enjoy.

Oh also those of you who have tumblr the inspiration for this one was fan art from **_saii79._ **Hopefully she doesn't mind that I used it. BTW check her out because she does amazing edits, and for those who read _**rcampdel'**_s stories have also probably seen hercover art. Yeah like I said she's awesome so is**_ rcampdel_** so check them both out, you won't regret it.

OKay back to Paily! Enjoy and i hope i can hold you over until PLL comes back and Ms. McCullers graces us with her presence.

* * *

Paily With friends

"You guyssssss" I huff out as I cross my arms when all three girls turn their back to me and keep walking down the mall. "You guys are supposed to be my friends, why can't you just tell me what Paige has planned for today?" They all turn and unison and give me a 'don't you dare look'. I pout in hopes of maybe cracking them but they all share a laugh. "No fair."

"What's no fair babe?" I feel a soft hand slide across the smalls of my back turning me in a swift movement and kissing me before I can answer. I bring my hands up to her neck and the shopping bag I have bounces off her back.

"They weren't telling me what you had plan for later today" I pout my lips and bat my eyelashes hope that it will work. She looks up at the girls behind me with questioning eyes and I turn to see all the girls shrug their shoulders. She hangs her hand and I can't help but smile because I know that I have won.

"We were all going to go to the beach." Paige's head hangs still and I cup her face in my hands giving her a quick kiss.

"You are sweet because I love the beach. So when are we going?" I almost jump up in excitement. Paige and the girls smile when Paige's phone rings and she answers as I turn to my friends.

"You know what's not fair, is you getting Paige to tell you things. That girl can't keep a secret from you because you always her pout and she tells you." Spencer says with a smirk and a small laugh. It's true, Paige can't keep a secret from me and I love that I have the power of whether I know it or not. But we've been together for 3 and a half years shouldn't I know how to work my girlfriend?

"So that was Caleb, he says he's outside ready for us to go. So whenever you girls are ready." She smiles and I melt, I might have the power of making her tell me thing but she will always have the power with her stunning smile to make me melt. All the girls link their hands with mine before walking out of the mall into the parking lot.

It was a particularly nice day out and it was something to celebrate along with all of us graduating less than a week ago. We all had been so stressed this last semester with senior thesis' and preparing for grad school. Well they were, Hanna and I didn't apply for grad school.

We pile up in Spencer's Highlander that has served us well on many road trips in the last four years. Caleb and Paige sit in the front of course while the girls and I sit in pairs.

"Wait where's Ezra and Toby?" I ask turning my neck to the pair in the backseat.

"Oh Toby got offered a job in New York City and he left last night. But I'll be up there tomorrow. And Ezra is at book signing this weekend." Spencer answers for both girls with a slight sigh from the absences of their significant others.

"Yeah Hastings and Aria are starting their lives already and leaving us." Paige turns looking at me before looking at Spencer. "I thought we were supposed to have the summer at least before we moved away." She sounds sad and when I look back at the other girls, they all have Paige's same expression now.

It was true, we were all suppose to stay for the summer at least, but Aria and Ezra were leaving for Paris in a week as a gift from his publisher for making a best seller list and having a successful book tour. And Spencer is starting an internship at a law firm in New York City soon so her and Toby were moving in the city, I guess sooner than expected. Hanna and I were staying close because Caleb and Paige were going to UPenn for their grad school. We already had an apartment picked out but we weren't moving in until August so we still had two months.

We get to the beach and the girls and I stay in the car so we can change into our bathing suits. When we make our way out of the car Paige and Caleb have a table with some food set up already. I walk closer to the nets and feel the slight breeze as I inhale the smell of salt water. Today was a perfect day to be here even with a crowd of teenager being close. We all sit and eat sandwiches that were in the cooler. As well as start to cut into one of Paige's specialty coconut cream pie.

"McCullers this is a pretty sweet spread you have here." Caleb nudges Paige's shoulder making her blush as the rest of us agree with Caleb.

"Yeah I didn't know you were the cooking type McCullers." Spencer throws a piece of bread at Paige which starts a full on food fight between the two girls as the rest of us just sit back and enjoy the show.

Hanna, Aria and I decide to lay out some towels and tan while Spencer and Paige were still messing around and Caleb went running into the water. Finally Spencer joins us and I see Paige dive into the water then getting out and dunking Caleb into the ocean. They both laugh and I see Caleb lift up Paige and throw her over his shoulder then throwing her into the water. I stare at them and how well they get along and so thankful for Caleb introducing me to Paige during our freshmen orientation.

"You know we love Paige right?" I whip my head around to Hanna peering at me over her sunglasses. She smiles and I look at Spencer and aria who nod their heads in agreement with Hanna.

"Thanks guys, that just me loving her so much easier." I put my sunglasses back on and lay down to tan with my friends. Ten minutes into tanning I feel a shadow over me and my eyes shoot open realizing what's about to happen. The girls and I react at the same time but it's too late because Paige and Caleb are already shaking out water on all of us. The water is so cold in contrast to my skin that's been in the sun but the feeling is bittersweet. It was cold and refreshing but at the same time unpleasant. The two catch on that we aren't very pleased and they give each other an evil smile before running off into the water where we follow them. Paige grabs Spencer and lifts her up before dunking her and Caleb does the same with Aria.

"She's really come out of her shell huh?" Hanna and I stand back and watch them splash each other with water and I feel a small tear escape my eyes.

"Yeah she really has. I know she's the one Han." I lean my head on Hanna's and I feel her give me a side hug and squeeze my shoulder.

"I think we all know Em." She laughs and I wipe my tear as I laugh with her. We stay in or near the water for a while talking and taking turns dunking each other. When it gets to sunset we all move away from the water and back up to where our things were. The girls and I, throw our dry clothes over our bathing suits before walking over to Caleb and Paige who were sitting with their hoodies staring out into the water and the sunset on the horizon.

"Thank you for this babe, today's been great." I plant myself on her lap with my hands clinging to her neck as I kiss her on the lips. She tasted like salt water from all the dunking and swimming we were doing. When we pull away I notice Caleb is gone and sitting with Hanna a few feet away. I look around to see Spencer and Aria walking down the shoreline against the breeze. Yeah this was a very good day. When I look back at Paige, I see that sees nervous and it makes me worry.

"You know the days not over yet." She pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead before taking a deep breath.

"Paige what's wrong?" I get off of her lap and move my hands up to her face and notice that she's on the verge of tears.

"Nothing's wrong, it's the opposite actually. This is perfect, it's a great day and our friends are here. It might be the last time we are all together for a while so I'm happy that we had today." She grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers and we both stare at our intertwined fingers in silence. "Emily Fields will you marry me?" I look up at her and she has that smile that I love plastered on her face with tears escaping her eyes.

"I would love to Paige." And I feel her hand unclasp from mine and when I look down in between our palms is a beautifully designed ring. With one large diamond with two smalls one on either side of it, with the band intertwining resembling an infinity sign. My hands come up to my mouth in shock by how beautiful it was and how it was amazingly perfect. Paige smile and puts the ring on my finger and I embrace her with a kiss making her fall back from not having a steady balance. We fall back to the sand and I kiss her hard and she does the same, even catching me off guard making me moan a little when biting my lower lip.

"I take it she said yes McCullers." I hear Caleb's voice and we break the kiss getting up from our compromising position as the other girls squeal wanting to look at the ring.

Caleb and Paige share one of those bro hugs when I hear Hanna break up their hug. I look over at them and see that Paige and Hanna are now hugging when I hear. "Welcome to the family Paige."


End file.
